


the same kind of music haunts her bedroom

by sapphic_vilde_lien



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Chet Baker, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hozier References, Jazz music references, Musical Influences, basically a look at all of julie's relationships, grief/mourning mentions, inspired by Almost (sweet music) by hozier, there will be juke later i promise, using music that julie and her mom were influenced by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_vilde_lien/pseuds/sapphic_vilde_lien
Summary: Julie Molina has many musical influences. This is how the many people in her life react to them. There will be gratuitous musical references and many genres mentioned, I'm not sorry.basically this was just a reason to use one of my favorite hozier lyrics as the title but it didn't make sense so I used another line from the same song which makes more sense
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chet Baker

Julie sat at the piano, playing a familiar melody, one her mother had played to her so many times. She had started learning many of the songs she grew up on as another way to keep her mom near at all times. It was a slow and tender melody, one that reminded her of nights listening to her mom play as it got dark, before she was supposed to go to bed. It reminded her of nights with Carlos as a toddler cuddled up to her and her dad under blankets while her mom serenaded them on the piano in the studio. She began to sing, the words soft, not needing to be heard by anyone but her until it was ready for her and Flynn to perform. They chose it because of what it meant to both of them. Flynn had been raised on jazz which led to her choosing the trumpet as her instrument. Rose Molina had loved the song and sang it often.

_I fall in love too easily_  
_I fall in love too fast_  
_I fall in love too terribly hard_  
_For love to ever last_

Her fingers gently danced across the piano keys as she crooned. She felt warmth spread through her as she remembered how her mom sounded singing and remembered the evenings spent with her family. She was so into the song, lost in the melody and lost in the muscle memory that she didn’t notice someone approaching behind her.

_My heart should be well-schooled_  
_'Cause I've been fooled in the past_  
_But still I fall in love so easily_  
_I fall in love too fast_

Ray Molina had been educated on music by Rose since the very beginning of their relationship. One big influence for her that couldn’t be traced in her band’s music was Jazz. She introduced him to the legends early on in their relationship, from Duke Ellington to Louis Armstrong to Miles Davies. They spent hours in her apartment lost in conversation as the musicians soulfully sang in the background. She had shelves upon shelves of vinyl records found in small record stores, yard sales, and even some thrift stores. I Fall in Love Too Easily by Chet Baker had been playing when he first told her he loved her, knowing that contrary to the song their love would last for as long as possible, knowing he fell fast but she would protect his heart from breaking. Meeting at her show had been the catalyst for the biggest change in his life, taking him on the best journey he could’ve been on. One that ended too soon.

Watching Julie play the song that reminded him of the love he had lost brought up so much emotion in him. It brought back so many memories. The song had been their first dance at their wedding, with Rose softly singing the words in his ear as they swayed, the moment incredibly intimate. It was a sad song, but for them it only held good memories. It reminded him of the feeling of falling for Rose in the beginning, it reminded him of the way she glowed on their wedding day, and it reminded him of nights with two small children on his lap and his wife playing for them. Every time he heard her voice, he fell just a little harder, his heart racing as he would stare in awe.  
He saw so much of Rose in Julie. There was her warm heart, her kindness, and her capacity to love everyone she met. There was obviously her talent that could render people speechless and amaze them. Her daughter’s frustration at times reminded him of Rose, the pair of them were both perfectionists and often times would struggle with not being able to do everything. The pair of them just felt everything so deeply, they cared so much which was evident through their passion and their love.

When she finished playing, Ray came over to sit by Julie on the piano bench. “You remind me so much of her mija. She would be so proud of you, I know it.” Her pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Even if he couldn’t have the love of his life, he had their wonderful children to love with all his heart and to keep her in his life. He heard Julie sniffle against his chest.  
“Thank you dad. I miss her, but I feel so connected to her lately. I can feel her in the songs I sing, in the notes from the piano. I can see her in Carlos’ smile, he’s been smiling more recently.” She could feel tears on her cheeks, not wanting to move out of the hug to wipe them away.  
“I think he’s happy to have music back in our lives, to have your mom’s passion back in our lives. I know I am. I love that you and Flynn chose this song, I love that you have the boys and Flynn to help you rediscover your love for music. I’m so glad for you to be able to honor her in this way, I know she’s watching every time you sing. I know she is loving every second of it, just like me. Hearing you play this song; it was like she was back. I haven’t been able to listen to it until I heard you, and it brought back all of the good. Thank you, mija.” The pair stayed cuddled up until Carlos came to find them and he joined in, bringing Julie back to the nights curled up listening to their mom sing to them. Julie knew they would be okay.


	2. Martha Reeves and the Vandellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the relationship between Julie, Carrie and Flynn.

For as long as she could remember, Flynn and Carrie had been part of Julie's life. They grew up together, loved each other like sisters, and relied on each other. The three of them were inseparable. A big part of their relationship had been music.

They had all grown up with musical parents who taught them to love music with all their hearts and souls, passing down their passion and their joy at music. Rose especially helped with that. On weekends with the girls, they would often be found in the studio dancing and singing along to the many records she had stored. She passed down the music she had grown up with, everything from 80s pop to the punk she discovered as an angry young adult to the rock she played herself.

The girls dreamed of music and all three of them started learning their instruments. They dreamed of one day being a band together, before Double Trouble had even been thought of. Double trouble was born out of the rift with Carrie, when the three of them had split. Before Double Trouble, they were influenced by the Motown girl groups that Rose introduced them to. Their first performance as a group had been _Dancing in the Street_ by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas, with Rose on bass, Flynn on trumpet when needed, Julie on piano, and Carrie on guitar. They shared the vocals, all of them singing their parts with the joy the song inspired. They found their love of performing together, nurturing it through garage performances for their parents and siblings.

That was until Carrie’s mom left. She joined more classes, seeking perfection to impress her dad so he wouldn’t leave her and reject her like her mom did. She went from only a few music classes a week to being in studios non-stop. If she wasn’t with her guitar teacher or piano teacher, she was with a vocal coach or in dance classes. She was in three different types of dance lessons, in music lessons, and was even considering joining acting classes. She had no time to spend with Rose and Julie and Flynn anymore. Not that she minded in the beginning. It was hard to see how much love Rose had for all of them, to see a mom who cared so much for her when her own abandoned her.

Then she started to come to terms with it. By then, though, they had their own inside jokes without her. They had songs they played without her, and even ones they wrote. So she pushed them even further away. She was hurt, so she hurt them. It was how it was. Every famous girl group eventually split, often times with the same amount of heartbreak they all felt. Rose got her diagnosis a few years later, and as desperately as Carrie wanted to reconnect with the mom who had always loved her when her own hadn’t, it had felt too late. She couldn’t watch another mom leave her and not be able to do anything.

After their reunion, post-Orpheum, the girls worked through their rough history. They actually talked through it. Carrie approached them first. Carrie apologized for her harshness towards the others, and they apologized for pushing her away and alienating her during their childhood. She talked to them for the first time in years, actually telling them how she had felt. She talked through her abandonment issues that she had discussed with her therapist and the resulting ending of so many of her relationships. She told them things no one else knew. And it felt like they were kids again, in the fifth grade and sharing secrets while sleeping on Julie’s bedroom floor.

They became their group again. They spent time together when they could, they had sleepovers again, and eventually Carrie was even let in on the whole ghost secret. They were as close as they had ever been.

Then, one day, Ray found the video from their very first performance. The girls watched it together, holding hands as they each shed a few tears. They missed the fourth member of their group, but they decided to try it again. It wouldn’t sound quite the same without a bass riff, but they wanted to leave it out because no one could replace their original bassist.

They entered the studio and set up, Ray and Carlos appearing to come watch, just like they had the first time they performed. They had a camera set up again, hoping to keep this memory forever just like the original performance. The boys popped in, and even Bobby came to watch the reunion performance of his daughter’s first band.

They felt all the joy and electricity in this performance as they had in the first one. Carrie started on vocals, the others harmonizing with her when needed.

_Calling out around the world,_

_Are you ready for a brand new beat?_

_Summer’s here and the time is right_

_For dancing in the street._

The girls lost themselves in the fun of the song, dancing as they sang. It brought back the good memories of their childhood. It reminded them of weekends with Rose. They felt like themselves again, the nostalgia settling over the garage and returning the sunshine to their lives.

Their audience was captivated by their performance. They could see how much the song meant to the girls. They could see the bond and the love they shared that had just got a little bit lost along the way. It was seen in the smiles they shared, in the ways they connected with each other, in the way they hadn’t even needed to rehearse the song but still knew every word and every note. It had stayed so important to all three of them through their rough patch.

The second they ended, Julie gathered the other two into a hug, squeezing them as tight as she could. “Thank you for bringing us back, for bringing our music back to me. I love you two.” They just squeezed her tighter in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I promise it will be less sad later maybe idk what my plan is for this


End file.
